Forbidden Love and Misfortune
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia sleeps with a stranger who is 7 years older than her. Ever since that day things were never the same. No matter how hard they try to keep away from each other the always end up sleeping together. Not only that but it seems as if God hates her for she is in for some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay this does have Lemon and it may suck so please go easy on me. **

Enjoy!

Lucy moaned as the man above her kissed her neck and felt him caress her breast. She knew he was way older than her but she didn't care, she was drunk out of her mind and this guy had _amazing_ hands. Lucy knew she had to stop the man from taking her shirt off, unclipping her bra, taking off her skirt and her underwear but once his dick was inside of her she knew their was no turning back.

The man who was seven years older than her didn't even stop when she cried out in pain but only went fast and deep inside of her. She was still a virgin and she cried and told him to stop but he only fasten his pace and thrust into her more deeply.

It hurt her so bad and she starting hitting his chest telling to stop but he gripped her waist more tightly and leaned into her ear.

"Shhh", he whispered,"Just wait a little bit it would feel better, the first would always hurt a woman", he then started to kiss her passionately and she responded to him. He moved in and out of her slowly and when Lucy moaned he fasten his pace.

"A-Ahhh, Faster please go Faster", She begged. She clawed his back as he started to move faster and Lucy moaned louder once he hit a certain spot.

Having sex was the most amazing feeling ever and the way he made feel made her scream out.

Every time he hit her G-spot it made everything this else better, their wet bodies making sex sounds it made it feel as if he was meant to be her first.

The whole room was was filled with the smell of sex and alcohol, moan and groan where heard all over the room. Their was no doubt that her cries of pleasure weren't just heard in her apartment but Lucy didn't care, all she knew was that she was close.

"Cum for me baby, come on cum"

She felt her walls tighten and gripped the bed sheet tightly. Lucy released and cried out in pleasure.

After a few thrushes the man relesed and fell on top of her leaving then both panting trying to catch there breaths.

The man kissed Lucy's neck and pulled out of her making them both moan. He grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it over them. After kissing her cheek, he hugged her tightly against him and both feel asleep, unaware of what might happen when they wake up the next morning.

Lucy woke up the next morning with a nasty pain in her head and, and well down there. She tried to get up but a pair of strong arms hold her tighter preventing her from getting up. She froze, fear travelled through her whole body. She slowly turned to look at the person holding her.

Once she saw who it was she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She screamed.

"Ahhhh", the man instantly let go of her and backed away from her as far as he could. He was definitely wide awake.

Lucy started to cry not knowing what else to do,"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God what did we just do!", she cried. She just lost her virginity to a stranger! She didn't even plan to lose her innocents now! She wanted ro lose it to a man she loved once they were married!

The man rubbed his head remembering she was a virgin and he didn't even go easy on her, he felt like such a dick."There, there now" he said, he's never known what to do in situations like these,"It's alright there is nothing to worry about, its going to be jus-", he stopped remembering something important he lifted up his bed sheet and put it back down "Shit..."

"Hey" Lucy called out.

Startled he jumped a bit,"What?" he asked.

"What's your name?", she asked. Hey dont judge her she just wants to know who this virginity theif was. He was fucken hot.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" he said. She nodded thinking it was best to say her name to he he suddenly asked,"Please tell me yuhh took a birth control pill"

"No, why?" she said a bit confused.

He stayed silent for a moment then said," because I didn't use a condom".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait I hope I can make up for my tardines with two chapters but well I don't have the other chapter done but I made sure this chapter was long. Enjoy!**

_2 days earlier_

"Lucy I really dont see the problem here its _just_ a B-" Meredy said with annoyince witten in her pink hair seemed to alway fall perfectly on her shoulders and her big chestnut colored eyes had of bit of anger in them. Probably because she was the one who got an F on the stupid test. Although it seemed as if she wasn't the only one who thought I was over reacting since everyone in the table nodded in agreement.

I shook my head feeling tears blurry my vision,"Dont you get it Meredy, a B- is practicly a C!", I said to not only her but my friends as well. I let out a whimper " I'm just a stupid blonde who's going to end up homeless and unloved by her father'' I cried.

Levy patted my back in sympathy and I felt slightly better,''Lu-chan you know that's not true, you got straight A's", She said.

_As if that makes it any better_, I thought.

Grabbing my test, I shake it in her face,"Exacly my point Levy! This grade is one step closer to being left in the street!", Call me a drama queen I don't care but it's true. Soon my grades will start droping then I'll start working as a prostitute. Not even for rich men! Yes there are prostitues for rich men in case you didn't know, they don't go in the streets for dirty women who most likely have STD's.

Cana burped and pointed at me with her 'water bottle',''Losen up a bit Lucy the world's not going to end" she said, '' Why don't you come at my place tomorrow and I'll help you have some _real _fun''

Currently I was at my regular lunch table with my friends Canna, Levy, Meredy, Aries, Lisanna, Yukino, Kianna, Flare, and my cousin Michelle. The rest of the guys and girls are who knows where. So far I had gotten a God damn C (that everyone else seems to think is a B-, no difference really) on a stupid Math test! Im starting to wonder if Miss Ultear hates me. Rumor has it that she used to be in a dangerous gang.

I was sitting next to Levy who was on my right and Aries, shy little thing she is, was sitting at my left, next to her was Lisanna, then there was Michelle, Flare, Meredy, Kianna, Cana, and Yukino who sat next to Levy. The cycle seemed to start all over again.

My life was simple and so far it's going the way I wanted to go but this _C_ was definetly not part of the plan. I was supposed to prove to my dads buisness partners that I, a women, can also own and maintain control on her company since its the only way I can stop from being married off to a man I dont love the tiniest bit. My _fun_ so far is books that teach me about buisness therfore I can not live the life of a normal teenage girl. As my dad had told me ' _Your freedom comes with a price_'. Of cource i had been working far to hard on the damn buisness I haven't really paid attention on the test.

I sigh as the girls around me seemed to have agreed with Cana on going out with her. I shook my head "I can't Cana, you know ,my Dad didn't send me to America to party and get drunk, he send me here for I can have a _future_'' I said seriously. They didn't get what it meant to have to live in a rich family. Dissapointment wasn't taken very lighlty there.

Cana shook her head,''Honey you need to live, you don't get to be 17 again and so far I can see wrinkles starting to show in your face" I gasp and touch my face, ''Come on just one night that's all I'm asking for", She said.

Lisanna nodded,"Yes, I agree with Cana, in Fact why don't we all go"

Levy shook her head, ''Sorry can't go, have a date with Gajeel" Oh yeah she was dating metal-face. I mentaly gasped and said sorry many times to no one. I can't belive I just said that! Its absolutly rude. Oh if my dad were to hear me judge a person he would have had my head.

"Blondie you need to get yourself a boyfriend too, expirience the wonders of sex" said Flare.

I gased and felt my eyes widen, "Oh dear heavens n-" before I can continue the two letter word I hear everyone groan. Even sweet Aries seemed to join in with them.

"Lucy, sweety, I know you come from a rich family but please, use proper english" Kianna said. I know, I'm still getting used to this, um, way of speaking. I lived all my life in I guess you can say perfection and so far with the middle class they seem to not be so kindly when you meet.

Michelle raised her fork and pointed it at Kianna, '' That is proper english smart ass, back in the day when instead of saying 'Bitch, not happening' women said", Michelle pointed her fork at me,'' _Oh dear heavens no_'', Her voice turned more high pitched and she made a mocking gasp and slightly covered her mouth with her hand.

I glared at her,'' Hey! I dont talk like that!'', I say,'' But back to the point'', I look back at Cana,''No sorry if my dad's buisness men were to see this they they'll think I would no nothing on economy and-'' I was cut off.

''Okay we get it'' Canna seemed annoyed now and sighed as if talking to a stubborn child,'' Come on Lucy I'm sure your mom would want you to have fun'', her voice came out soft and I went still.

I look down on my food and moved it around. My mom was murdered when I was ten. Ever since then, the small family we had has never been the same. The police never found the killer even if I did see him. I always have nightmares of him and I will never forget his dark hair, black as night. But she was right, mom would have wanted for me to be happy.

I sigh and slowly nodded,''Fine. What time do I have to be there" Hope I don't regret this.

2222222222

I stood infront of Cana's house wondering if I should call her or ring the door bell. Of course I choose the latter and pressed the button. Foot steps were heard and suddenly the door swung open making me jump in surprise. Wow she runs fast. Cana stood in front of me with a black leather mini-skirt and a pleated chiffon swing tank top.

Cana smiled brightly at me then gave me a once over, before giving me a look that seemed almost as if she were in pain,''Your not wearing that are you?'' She asked.

I look down at myself and thought I looked all right. I wore a long sleeved black shirt and a houndstooth bodycon pencil skirt with some black flats. The flats is what she must be talking about but I think it looks just fine.

I look at her in confusion,'' What about em'?'' I asked.

Cana shook her head,'' Nice but no'' She said,'' You my friend'', she pointed at me,'' need something a little more slutty''

I shook my head,'' Oh no no no, I am not gonna put one of your dresses'' I said.

Cana rolled her eyes and pulled me inside, practically draging me to her room. When we got there it seemed as if only Cana and I were the only ones here and she instantly got in her closet to search for a _more slutty dress_.

She seemed to take a long time to find the dress but finally found it and made me try it on. It was a (**A/N: Sorry dont know what its called**) white dress with a hole in the middle, showing off my chest and hugged your neck with silver glitter as decorations. The dress was small and had gold glitter in the bottem of the dress.

It was very pretty but it didn't cover much leg.

_No definietly __**Not**__ going to wear this dress._

222222222222222222

"Come on Lucy, stop being so uptight you look _bomb_" the evil witch said, giving me her evil grin.

Impossible, I have no idea how but she managed to get me to bring this stupid dress. All though I have to admit, I do look pretty good seeing as guys keeped staring at me with lustfull looks.

We were standing in line getting in a club that only seems to allow people from 21 &amp; Over. It explains the fake I.D Cana gave me and I felt a little nerves about doing my first crime.

I look at Cana,''So why did everyone bail out on us?'' I question.

Cana looks at me and gives me a smirk,''They never bailed on us Lucy'' She says with amusment hinted in her voice.

My eyebrows get closer together as I look at her in confusion,''What? Do you mean there inside already?"

"No Lucy bear, I mean they were never invited"

"What do you mean they were nevr invited they said they were all coming" I was getting more confused. _Never invited?_

Cana sighed,'' Lucy they knew if they didn't say they were coming you would have never accepted my offer" She looked at me with her dark chocolate eyes and her lips for the first I had ever seeing were in a firm line. Cana always wore a flirty grin.

i was about to protest but stopped knowing it was , in fact, true. I sigh and just stood in line waiting to get inside Cana's favorite club, Fairy Tail.

The line seemed to last forever until finally we got into the club. The music seemed to blare loudly making my whole body vibrate anlong with everything else in the building. Inside were sweaty people dancing, rubbing against each other and having a strong smell of alcohol. Most of them just stopped dancing and just fully made out. _Dear god please forgive me, _I thought.

This whole place seemed to be illegal and dear lord for someone my age it definitly was. Cana only laughed at me and dragged me along with her to the bar.

"Hey Mira! Give me a beer!" Cana yelled over the loud music.

There was a lady with beautiful silver hair who turned around at the sound of her name. Once I saw her face I can only say one thing. Drop Dead Gorgeous. She had soft smooth porcelin skin, her eyes were a bright dark baby blue which looked like an ocean you can dive into. Her full lips made her smile breath taking and she had a perfect hourglass body that had men drooling over and I just couldn't help but admire her.

She gave a little laugh that couldn't be heard by the loud music and shook her head,'' Cana happy to see you again'' she said. Her eyes fell onto me,'' Who's your beautiful friend here" she asked.

Cana gave a toothy grin and wrapped her arm around me,''This here is my friend Lucy who finally decided to have fun for the first time" she said and gave me a squeeze.

I look at her,''Hey I have f-''

"Lucy watching an Austin Power marathon and reading books is _not_ fun'', Cana interrupted,'' Okay I have to admit that Austin Power is funny but come on those are what nerds do when they have no life!''I gape at her and couldn't help but feel insulted.

She looked at me in sympathy,''Sorry honey but its the truth''

I shook my head and sigh before standing straight again,''Fine you want me to have fun then I'll have some fun'', I look at Mira"Give me a beer to''

Mira seemed unsure but then nodded and gave me the two beers for both Cana and i.

Cana cheered and started chugging her bottle and I followed which only ended up me choking. We drank until I was finally on my third bottle and soon we were dancing to the music grinding against each other. Guys came and offered us a dance but we declined and continued on dancing.

Then he showed up. I was suddenly hugged from behind when he asked me to dance. I was going to decline but he pointed out a guy just offered Cana to dance.

"Come on just one dance, thats all I'm asking for" he said. I could feel his chest and knew he had delicious muscles.

I nodded and then started to move my hips aware of the fact there was absolutly no space between us but our clothes and I moved deeper into his crotch. Hearing him groan I couldn't help but get aroused and felt something poking me on my butt.

Knowing I was dancing with someone older than me so I asked,'' How old are you soldier?''

He seemed to want to chuckle but groaned as I push my back against him again,''24'', he said sounding very much in pain as he hold my hips tighter.

I giggled when he asked for my age,''Its for me to know and for you to find out" I simply said.

We continued to dance (if thats what it now was) until finally dry humping me didn't seem enough for him and asked me to come back to his apartment in which I accepted. Then we left the place and I found out his pink hair was natural.

_Present Time_

I was currently on the bathroom floor, cold and miserable. Looking at my phone I looked at Cana's contact and wait a few seconds before finally decided to call her.

It rang and instantly in the first ring I hear Cana yell,''_Lucy! Where in the hell are you!_"she sounded worried and panick and I sniffed,''_Lucy, baby please tell me I swear I just called the police but they said they couldn't do anything unless you where gone for 24 hours_" she says.

I shake my head before realizing she couldn't see me,''No. No Cana'', sounding more confident in the last part,''Im fine'', I let out a little laugh,''Dont worry I'm okay just-I'm fine I'll be home soon so don't worry''

I hear Cana sigh in relief,''_Are you sure? I can pick you up if you want_'', She offers.

I shake my head,''No its all right I'll be there soon so don't worry" I say hoping I can convince her even if my voice seemed shaky.

"_Okay well please call me when you get there please_'',she said sounding a bit unsure.

After saying our goodbyes I painfully get up to clean myself. I had dry blood in my private and I felt sore. I turned on the shower and went inside feeling the hot water calm me and take away my sore inner thigh. For a moment I stand there feeling the pleasure of the hot water flowing down my body.

I hear a knock on the door and I felt my breath cut short.

''Umm Lucy? You okay?" Natsu questioned.

My heart beat increased and I let out a shaky breath,''U-Umm y-yeah I'm fine", I yelled out giving out a little stutter.

I was honestly got scared once he announce he didn't use protection. The first thought I had was of my dad and I couldn't help but cry for a long time with Natsu just sitting there next to me, akwardly there saying nothing.

''Okay if you need anything just tell me, I'm going to make something in the kitchen if you get hungry alright" He said through the door.

"Alright'', then I hear him leave and I'm left there to clean myself with men shampoo and soap. Tears slid down my face along with the water leaving no trace of it ever being there. My mind went to all types of possibilites in the future and I let out a sob before covering up with my hand.

_Stop crying_, I thought, _lets just hope nothing bad is going to happen._

Unfortunetly life seemed to want me to have an interesting story to tell in the future. Something that will take me a long time to get over and it all started with someone that breaks my heart with his betrayl. I should have known a relationship with an older man wasn't going to be easy. It was far from easy and _oh_ how much did I get hurt.

**A/N: Yes! its finally done! I hope it was long for you guys i tried my best! I have absolulty no excuse for being late because okay i was being lazy. I have no family problems besides my dads family totally being a pain and giving attitude about a stupid holiday and im not being stressed out with school cause lets face it I never and i mean**_** never**_** do my homework and always get in trouble for talking in class. Now i have to because im doing a damn science project for the science fair that my teacher is forcing us to being in. So im hoping i can update my other story soon and yadda yadda. Well anyway**

**Lates, NALUfukkinlover is **_**afuera**_** (Out)**


End file.
